


Stay, stay, stay.

by onotherflights



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feels, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onotherflights/pseuds/onotherflights
Summary: “I don’t want you to go this time.” JJ admitted softly, their foreheads pressed to each other. His eyes were closed tight, he knew he wouldn’t be able to get it out if he was looking at Otabek’s eyes. “Why do you always leave?”“You never invited me to stay.” Otabek answers simply.





	Stay, stay, stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Another crosspost from tumblr! If you haven't followed me there yet please do because so much happens there that doesn't make it to here! 
> 
> Also my first time writing JJbek, so I'm curious to see how that goes over.

“I’m going out for a smoke.” Otabek announces. 

He gets out of the bed, JJ immediately groaning in protest. He’d been so warm and comfortable with Otabek wrapped around him, strong hands stroking down his bare sides. He was perfectly content to lie naked with Otabek forever, and the Kazakh man was perfectly content to ruin the afterglow for the sake of nicotine. 

Otabek collected his clothes and JJ watched him get dressed, his face half hidden underneath the top sheet. This is usually how it went, whatever was going on between them. Otabek would put his clothes back on slowly after having discarded them so carelessly, he’d tell JJ he was going for a cigarette which he certainly would, but then he would leave. Most of the time, JJ was already asleep by the time it happened, so he didn’t really notice either way. 

This time was different. JJ was wide awake, and he didn’t want Otabek to go. The realization wasn’t so much a punch to the gut as it was something warm that bled into his chest, like sweet port wine filling the cavity. 

He didn’t say anything as Otabek walked out the door, his tongue seemingly glued to the roof of his mouth. As soon as the door closed, his heart fell, full and warm and aching. He decided all at once he was going to move. 

Legs trembling and hands shaking, he stood and found the will to shove himself into joggers and a hoodie before he ran out after Otabek, no shoes on his feet. 

He found him, dark and cool in his leather jacket and a marlboro red between his fingers, pulled up to his rest between his lips. He looked surprised to see JJ standing there in the porch light, out in the cold without shoes. 

“Hey.” He muttered stoically, ever unreadable on the surface. But JJ had seen the slats of light. He knew too much. 

“Hey.” JJ repeated dumbly, feet padding down the steps to stand in front of him in the grass of his lawn. Otabek turned his head so that he didn’t blow smoke in the other’s face, but JJ lurches forward, capturing his lips and tasting the sweetly sick smoke on his tongue. 

“I don’t want you to go this time.” JJ admitted softly, their foreheads pressed to each other. His eyes were closed tight, he knew he wouldn’t be able to get it out if he was looking at Otabek’s eyes. “Why do you always leave?”

“You never invited me to stay.” Otabek answers simply, and JJ wants to let the tears burning in the corners spill over. 

“Well I am now. Come back inside,” He begged, uncaring of how desperate he sounded. “and I’ll let you come inside this time.”

Otabek smirked, pulling him closer for another kiss.

Their bodies intertwined, JJ wasn’t listening to the sky, only the soft breaths Otabek made. He didn’t notice the way it opened, crackled, and began to cry.

He only noticed when Otabek unknowingly dropped his cigarette into the grass, just as droplets of water started to fall onto their heads.

Ignoring the rain, the fresh smell that permeated the air and their clothes, they kept on kissing. They kissed until rain was pouring down around them, soaking them through, demanding their attention. 

“Let’s go back inside.” Otabek finally said, having pulled away. 

He took JJ’s hand, interlaced their fingers, and lifted it to his lips. He pressed a kiss to the back of JJ’s hand, before pulling him forward, their feet racing towards the warmth and yellow light of JJ’s house. 

JJ knew it wouldn’t be the last time he begged Otabek to stay, but at least it was the last time he had watched Otabek leave him in bed, aching. 

 

* * *

 

Having the weight of an entire other person on top of him should have been uncomfortable, but Otabek wasn’t going to complain about it. 

They were both wet from the shower, and the rain before that. He was running his fingers through Jean’s hair, twisting it between his fingers. 

JJ was a useless weight on top of Otabek, but there was no convincing him to move. He was clingy in general, but after sex it only got worse. 

“I can feel it dripping down my thigh,” JJ mused softly, feigning innocence, his head tucked safely against the valley of Otabek’s shoulder. “Wish you were still in me. Wish you always were, maybe you could live there.” 

JJ loved how easy it was to admit things like that, so honest and raw when he was coming down, resting against Otabek’s heartbeat like he was a living pillow. 

Otabek turned to plant a kiss to his forehead affectionately, chuckling. “That would make competitions all the more interesting.”

JJ smirked, his fingers moving to draw invisible patterns onto Otabek’s skin. 

Silence fell, and JJ felt his eyes closing on their own will. 

“Sleeping, little blue?” Otabek whispered, and JJ felt the swell of his heart again, safe and warm and wrapped up in Otabek’s arms. 

“Mmhm, for now.” JJ murmured, turning his head to press a constellation of goodnight kisses along the expanse of Otabek’s collarbones, from left to right and back down over his heart, where he lay his head down. 

“I’m going to sleep so that I can wake up to you in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> *starts a petition for Otabek to always call JJ little blue*


End file.
